Les jeux de Poudlard
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage se lance dans un duel de potion contre Severus Snape en personne. Défi "Petits prompts à la pelle". Dumbledore a une idée. Une idée originale et totalement inédite. Bien entendu en sa qualité de Directeur, il impose la participation de toute l'école. Y compris le corps enseignant...


**Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Thème tiré : Votre personnage se lance dans un duel de potion contre Severus Snape en personne.**  
 **Personnage imposé : Neville Londubat**  
 **Contrainte : Neville désespéré tentera le tout pour le tout afin d'éviter ce duel. Comme tenter de se blesser pour y échapper ou convaincre Hermione de prendre du polynectar...A toi de décider s'il y arrive ou non**

 **Défi "Petits prompts à la pelle" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **#18 : "Tu as considéré le meurtre ?**  
 **\- Oui, j'ai considéré le meurtre, et l'issue qui m'apparaît est désagréable et effrayante.**  
 **\- Donc, pas de meurtre ?**  
 **\- Pas de meurtre."**

* * *

Neville Londubat s'éveilla en hurlant d'un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste. Il rougit en se rendant compte que ses camarades de dortoir étaient autour de lui, le regardant d'un air à la fois amusé et plein de commisération.

Harry le regarda.  
\- Neville, tu vas bien ?  
\- J'ai fait un cauchemar... Mon dieu je devais faire un duel de potions face à Rogue!

Harry soupira, mal à l'aise. Ron, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, répondit à sa place.  
\- Hey, mec, c'est le cas. Tu as réellement un duel de potions demain. Face à Rogue.

Devant la brutalité de l'annonce, Neville pâlit brusquement. Harry lui tapota l'épaule maladroitement. Il aurait dû ne pas laisser Ron prendre la parole, surtout vu les circonstances.

\- Mais... Un duel ? Mais...  
\- Neville... Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Neville ferma les yeux un instant.  
\- Oh.

Neville venait de se souvenir de ce que son esprit avait occulté. Effectivement, il se trouvé coincé dans un duel qu'il n'avait pas voulu.  
Dumbledore avait voulu organiser des jeux à Poudlard après avoir vu une émission de télé moldue chez les parents d'Hermione. Ravi, il avait passé deux jours à préparer ses petits tours.

Quand il avait annoncé sa grande idée, dans la Grande salle, il y avait eu un silence stupéfait. Certains étaient ravis de l'idée, d'autres... Beaucoup moins.  
Dumbledore, ignorant les grognements agacés avait déclaré que non seulement les épreuves seraient obligatoires mais que les professeurs seraient des candidats.

Dumbledore avait convoqué tout le monde, ses yeux pétillant d'une lueur amusée. Il avait sorti le choixpeau et procédé au tirage au sort.  
Il y eut des rires, des grognements, quelques soupirs agacés. Mais quand Dumbledore annonça le duel de potions entre Neville Londubat et Severus Rogue, la Grande Salle s'emplit d'un silence de mort, lourd à couper au couteau.  
Le teint de Neville était d'un blanc crayeux, et il semblait au bord du malaise, tandis que Rogue serrait les dents, l'air de vouloir attaquer tout idiot passant à proximité.

Neville par la suite avait refusé d'y penser. Il avait tenté d'oublier. Et depuis, il faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar...

Ron se rappela à leur souvenir.  
\- Hey Neville, _Tu as considéré le meurtre ?  
\- Oui, j'ai considéré le meurtre, et l'issue qui m'apparaît est désagréable et effrayante.  
\- Donc, pas de meurtre ?  
\- Pas de meurtre._

Harry s'était gratté la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Neville.  
\- Neville, c'est juste un jeu inventé par Dumbledore.

Neville ne sembla pas l'entendre.  
\- Et si je tombais des escaliers enchantés, hein ? Si je suis à l'infirmerie, personne ne peut m'obliger à participer...  
\- Nev' ...  
\- Ou mieux ! je peux prendre un balai de l'école et foncer sur le saule cogneur. Si je ferme les yeux... Oui ! C'est probablement la meilleure solution.  
\- Neville !  
\- Je peux éventuellement partir explorer la forêt interdite de nuit, mais je ne pense pas être assez courageux pour ça. Définitivement pas. Donc, le saule cogneur me semble une bien meilleure option. Après tout, c'est l'affaire de quelques secondes,non ?

Harry se massa les tempes d'un air fatigué.  
\- NEVILLE !

Son ami sursauta, et Harry se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait peur.  
\- Neville, plutôt que de te faire du mal, est ce que tu as pensé à demander l'aide d'Hermione ?  
\- Hermione ?  
\- Et bien, elle se débrouille en potions, elle pourrait t'aider !

Neville sembla réfléchir un instant.  
\- Elle n'aura jamais le temps de m'apprendre ce qu'elle sait.

Ron intervint une fois encore et Harry soupira, en se retenant pour ne pas l'assommer.  
\- Pas besoin ! Demande lui de prendre du polynectar !  
\- Ron !  
\- Ba quoi Harry ! C'est la meilleure solution. On sait tous que Neville ne tiendra pas face à Rogue sans compter faire un duel avec lui...

Harry soupira.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Neville sourit soudain.  
\- Mais oui ! c'est vraiment une excellente idée... Hermione est la solution ! Harry, tu peux m'aider à la convaincre ? C'est le seul moyen, il va me massacrer sinon.

Harry leva les mains.  
\- Ne me mêlez pas à ça...

Neville passa la reste de la journée à supplier Hermione. Lui jurant qu'il ferait ce qu'elle voudrait.  
Si au départ, Hermione restait inflexible, elle se laissait de plus en plus attendrir par l'air malheureux et épuisé de Neville. Elle connaissait la peur quasi phobique de leur camarade et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait légèrement pitié de lui.  
Point supplémentaire en faveur de Neville, il ne cherchait pas à tricher pour gagner, mais juste à éviter la confrontation avec Rogue.

Au final, quand Neville s'installa dans la salle commune, un air malheureux sur le visage, elle sentit la culpabilité la dévorer. Neville ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Il avait toujours respecté le règlement à la lettre.

Si Ron était venu plaider pour Neville, elle n'aurait même pas pris la peine d'y réfléchir. Mais c'était Neville, son ami.

Quand elle passa à côté de Dean et de Seamus et qu'elle les entendit plaisanter sur les cauchemars de Neville causés par ce fichu duel, elle sut que sa décision était prise.  
Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Neville dans un tel état de stress, ni le laisser s'effondrer pendant le duel.  
Elle ne pouvait pas brasser de la potion de Polynectar compte tenu du temps de préparation, mais depuis leur aventure en seconde année, Hermione avait pris soin de toujours garder une fiole ou deux. Il ne lui restait qu'à ajouter un cheveu de la personne dont elle devait prendre la place et le tour était joué...

La jeune fille s'installa à côté de Neville.  
\- Hey. Je vais t'aider.  
\- Vraiment ?

Neville avait l'air à la fois surpris et plein d'espoir. Hermione lui sourit, maintenant certaine de sa décision.  
\- J'aurais besoin d'un de tes cheveux. Et je ferais le duel.

Le soulagement intense qui envahit Neville fut presque palpable.

\- Neville tu devras rester dans le dortoir. Je n'ai pas assez de Polynectar d'avance pour toi.  
\- Bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas risquer... qu'IL ne me ... découvre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis lui sourit d'un air rassurant.  
\- Pas de soucis Neville. Je m'en occupe.

Elle lui prit quelques cheveux avant de quitter la salle commune à grands pas, laissant Neville profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Le duel Neville - Rogue avait attiré les foules. Une estrade avait été installée dans la Grande Salle et pratiquement la totalité de l'école était présente, massée en une foule compacte et silencieuse. Attendant la mise à mort de Neville Londubat.

Le Neville qui s'avança dans la Grande Salle était bien plus assuré qu'à son habitude. S'il marqua une brève hésitation à la vue du monde présent et de Severus Rogue qui l'attendait, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et rejoignit le chaudron voisin de celui de Rogue.

Dumbledore lança le défi. Hermione-Neville devait préparer une potion d'un niveau de septième année, tandis que Rogue héritait d'une potion nécessitant une grande expérience.

Hermione avait conscience des brefs regards que lui lançait Rogue mais restait focalisée sur sa potion. Il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour suivre les étapes et ne pas se tromper, mais pour quelqu'un ayant brassé du polynectar en seconde année, c'était réalisable.

A ses côtés, Rogue enchaînait les mouvements amples et précis, parfaitement à l'aise dans son élément.

A la fin du temps imparti, les deux candidats présentèrent deux fioles de potions parfaites.

Minerva McGonagall leva un sourcil surpris face à la prestation de Neville, mais ne dit rien se contentant de faire un léger digne de tête en guise de félicitations.  
Dumbledore lui adressa un clin d'oeil, et Hermione se demanda s'il savait ce qu'elle avait fait pour venir en aide à Neville. Probablement. Elle décida que ça n'importait pas étant donné qu'il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

Rogue avait un air impassible. Pourtant, l'irascible professeur de Potions aurait dû se montrer agacé voire furieux d'être égalé par un élève. Son pire élève même selon ses propres dires.

Côte à côte sur le podium, face à un Dumbledore ravi de ses jeux de Poudlard, Rogue se pencha légèrement vers elle et murmura :  
\- Félicitations Miss Granger.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
